pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pakura Goldstein
, presumably as well|Also known as = Scorpio Queen of Prosecutors The Dark Princess}} Brief Description Pakura Goldstein is the name of the first Princess of PAL. Shiki had named Pakura, the current Elite Leader and the PAL's Princess after her. Before she moved to PAL, she was a professional tennis player, and was a Doubles specialist, alongside her doubles partner, Natsuhi Davenport. However, after the death of her Doubles Partner due to an incurable illness, she moved to PAL to seek another career. She then started to study to become a prosecutor, and became known as the Queen of Prosecutors, having a perfect win record, eventually being able to prosecute cases in other countries, making her an International Prosecutor. She rose to the rank of Chief Prosecutor at the age of twenty, making herself the youngest Chief Prosecutor PAL ever had. She is assumed to be a Dark type trainer, as she was seen with an Umbreon in her statue, and her nickname was the Dark Princess. She was also presumed to be a Ghost type trainer as she was chosen to wield the Scarlet Anger power (though it is debatable, as Amethyst herself is not a Ghost type specialist) Physical Appearance Pakura Goldstein was a beautiful woman with sapphire blue eyes and jet black hair. She resembled the current Princess somewhat, though she was described as smaller, slighter, and less beautiful than Amethyst, with less prominent curves. She also has an athletic figure from her tennis playing days. As a wielder of Scarlet Anger, her eyes would turn red when activated. However, it is unknown if her eyes became permanently red in the process. Due to her beauty, she most likely caught a good deal of attention from males. Personality Ash thought that Pakura Goldstein possibly despised living due to being neglected by her family and losing her Doubles Partner. He had the impression that she had lived a life where she had always been miserable, therefore she had no hope left and could not find the courage to make her want to keep trying, which resulted in her suicide. Pakura was also not modest, wearing provocative clothing, as shown in her statues and pictures. Pakura was assumed to be extremely loyal, for she never got married after Natsuhi's death, or even dated for that matter. According to old records of her days as a prosecutor, she was relentless, even when pushed to a corner, and makes use of psychological manipulation in court via her studies in psychology. Ironically, she was described to have no love of competition. She seemed to have a charismatic personality, being able to convince the Judge that the defendant is guilty, which is probably one of the reasons why she was selected to rule the region as the Princess. Pakura was very diligent and determined in her law studies as well. She was stated to spend a lot of time watching and studying court procedure videos before her cases. She also kept many law and psychology books in her office along with meticulous records of various cases and evidence. These old books are currently in possession of Amethyst Paradinight, who later became skilled in the art of psychology, which she uses to manipulates victims to commit suicide. She is presumably very disciplined and hard-working, as evidenced by the fact that she had top marks in her grade school and middle school and her success in her law career despite only starting this career for a few years, and therefore, considered a genius. She was a young prodigy who was said to excel in school and annual competitions. Pakura was similar to Amethyst, having a cold, ruthless, and generally aloof nature, according to the biographies written about her. However, she was also assumed to have a compassionate and kind heart, as Arceus stated that she had earned a place in the Hall of Origins. Background Pakura was born to Mr and Mrs Goldstein somewhere in New York CityPakura is stated to never have married, so she is a born Goldstein. It is apparent that she didn't have a good relationship with her family, as no mention of them were made in her plaque in the Hall of Fame. She attended Bellport Grade School, and went on to New Day Academy, where she became the Student Council President, and was said to have a perfect Grade Point Average, even on the essay part. She was captain of the girls tennis club, and the Student Council President. She was a popular student during her school days. It is assumed by Ash's Lucario that her Doubles partner had died during her studies in New Day Academy, and after she had graduated from New Day Academy, she ran away from home, and presumably moved to PAL from there. She was stated to have at least two older siblings, who probably mistreat her like her parents did. It is unknown what happened to her family, but due to the circumstances, Pakura most likely killed them herself or arranged for their deaths. Abilities & Powers Psychic Abilities Pakura was stated to have the ability to tell whether someone was lying in their testimonies or not, implying she may have been a psychic, and it was mentioned she couldn't be fooled even with Psychic Shields. Her Scarlet Anger would most likely help enhance the ability. Aura Abilities Not much is known about her abilities, but she is assumed to be able to use aura, as she was powerful enough to attract Giratina's attention to implant Scarlet Anger into her. She was also presumed to be able to control the power well, and also has the self-discipline, as she was the only user that lived beyond 30. Scarlet Anger- When activated, it causes her eyes to glow red in colour. It grants her abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder a person's sense via illusions. With this, is also grants her the ability to see and hear things from long distances. With this ability, Pakura is also able to see spirits and control them, along with Ghost type Pokemon, and it is also able to give her a strength and speed boost. She is also able to increase the power of her other psychic and aura abilities, and see into the Distortion World with it. This ability also allows her locate and track others by sensing aura, picking up aura from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's aura. It is also able to sense how many individuals are present. Pakura's vision while using this power has heightened perception and analytical powers, meaning he can comprehend any details he sees. She is also able to read a target;s thoughts to determine what was ailing them. She can also see one's life force, which she can use to predict the opponent's next move or tell if someone was alive. It also grants the user the power to be possessed by Giratina and convert individuals to be loyal to it, transforming them into Agents of Giratina. The frightening power does not go without drawbacks, however. Every time Pakura uses this power, her health would deteriorate, which leads to the shortening of her lifespan, and she would have intense muscle pain for two or three days, and even cough out blood. She would also experience intense headache. Furthermore, her sanity and emotions would be eaten away as well. She can rarely control the full extent of her abilities, and as such her subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then may overwhelm the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. It is presumed that the loss of her sanity from the Scarlet Anger caused and her grief of her partner's death to overwhelm her, which lead her to commit suicide. Legacy By her own design, Pakura had a huge influence on the PAL Region. Pakura was the one that came up with the concept of a group to distribute the authority (though a large chunk is still with the Prince/Princess). She had written her desire to have an an elite group to help the Prince and Princess rule the region in her own diary, but the diary was lost when she died, keeping the region in the dark as to what she had wanted. The Dragon Duo themselves would find the diary buried in one of the junkyard cities that would later be known as Meteor City, and decided to create an Elite Four based on her wishes. The Dragon Duo decided to follow in the first Princess' footsteps, and finish what she stated by creating an Elite Four to honor her. However, the only requirement she wanted was that the all group members must be a Hunter. The Dragon Duo felt that it was not enough, and added other requirements of their own agenda, where they feel would be the best for the region. This legacy was short-lived, however, as it was ruined when Rosaline came along trying to get a spot for the Elite Four, and even begging for more chances despite her two failures, causing Amethyst to loathe her for ruining what the Dragon Duo, and to an extent, the first Princess, set out to create, and encouraged the public to hate her by exposing her. Pakura Goldstein was a well-known name in the region even after her death, as even the current Princess Amethyst was said to respect her abilities as a Princess, and commend her abilities as a Prosecutor. Amethyst also adopted some of her psychological skills via her books, and made use of it in her missions as an assassin, becoming the regional's most dangerous assassin. She was later revealed to own some of Pakura's old gowns as well, the ones she wore while she was still a Princess, and modified one of them for her Regional Tour with Shiki. Trivia * According to the biographies on her, despite disliking sweet things in general, she does seem to enjoy chocolate-related stuff, such as chocolate custard, chocolate tarts and frozen hot chocolate. Ironically, she does not like to eat chocolates. * Pakura is one of the few people that Amethyst truly respected and admired. She once joked that if Pakura was still alive, she'd date her, implying Amethyst may be bisexual. Category:PAL Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zodiac Members